Touched
by missmocha77
Summary: He couldn't protect her. Not from anyone. Rated M. Sequel to Touch.
1. Prologue

Here comes the sequel of Touch. Enjoy this short prologue!

xxx

"You will obey me."

The head said nothing and just blankly stared at her. She felt a chill travel down her spine, but she ignored it. Fear was a weakness. She was not weak. She squeezed her wound and let the blood fall into her fingers, and she added more blood to the spell.

"You will obey me," she said again, more forcefully this time. The seal on the ground glowed, but the head was still. Growing frustrated, she stepped into the circle.

That was her fatal mistake.

The head's eyes opened wide, and it laughed wildly.

She was no longer in control.

xxx

Everything was finally getting back in balance. Mitsuki walked slowly down the street, savoring her ice cream cone. Yakiimo squeaked, and Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "Beggar." She lifted up the cone to her shoulder, and Yakiimo licked at it.

It had been about six months since Tohru's defeat and Izumi's disappearance. Things had sort of settled back to what they used to be.

Except for her and Hiroomi, that is.

Things had never been better between the two of them, and for that, Mitsuki guessed she was grateful. Her friends were supportive enough despite everything, and she got to go home to the person she loved every night.

Hiroomi had taken on clan affairs full time since he had graduated high school. It was a little sad that he couldn't go to university, but Mitsuki knew that these things were very important.

Yakiimo purred as he licked at the ice cream, and Mitsuki giggled. She scratched him on the nose, causing him to sneeze.

All of a sudden, Mitsuki felt a chill pass through her. Yakiimo's neck fur stood on end, and he hissed.

Mitsuki knew that aura. It couldn't be. They had sealed him away! Unless...unless something had happened to Izumi...

Mitsuki started running toward her home. She had to tell Hiroomi, she had to let everyone know -

"Lights out, Mitsuki-chan."

She felt something sting her back, and Mitsuki fell to the ground, the world going black.

xxx

Hiroomi ran out of the house, wild and frantic. Where the fuck was Mirai at a time like this? What had happened? Why had he returned?

Hiroomi had felt it. He had felt the presence of Tohru overwhelming all the energy in the area.

Then he felt Mitsuki disappear.

* * *

Words: 398


	2. Chapter 1

When Mitsuki came to, the world was a blur of grey and beige. Her eyes were having trouble focusing so she relied on her other senses. It was cold, the ground a rough stone prickling her arm. She could hear droplets of water hitting the floor so frustratingly slowly.

More than that, her back burned. Not just a normal aching pain - it stung like flames had been licking one clean stripe up her back. Mitsuki crawled on to her elbows. Even if her eyes weren't still blurring her environment, it was dark. There was barely any light around her that she could detect. Moving forward, she reached in front of her and gulped as her hand closed around a rusty metal bar. She moved her hand ever so slightly to the side only to find another one.

A wave of panic washed over her. By the way things were looking, she was in a cell. Why?

Did this have to do with him?

Mitsuki dragged herself upward to sit on her bottom, just that little action taking a great deal of effort. The pain was making everything so much harder she had to admit. Breathing heavily, she rubbed her eyes, desperate to get a better look of her surroundings.

Her eyes cleared somewhat, she took a look around the room again. It was a musty cell, a single light illuminating a long, eerie hallway. She looked to her left and gasped. There was another person here. They were slumped over and looked almost lifeless.

Mitsuki climbed to her knees and banged on the bars. "Hey, are you awake? Or alive?" The other prisoner turned to Mitsuki, and she sharply inhaled.

"Izumi?"

Izumi lifted her head slowly and peered at Mitsuki with tired eyes. "Mitsuki."

"Izumi, what are you doing in here?" Mitsuki crawled toward Izumi, only bars separating them. She met her sister's exhausted gaze with her own confused one. "Izumi, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Izumi muttered. "I've gotten you stuck in this mess again."

"Izumi, tell me what happened," Mitsuki demanded, shaking the unmovable bars. "I deserve an answer."

"I…" Izumi took a deep breath. "I tried to harness the witch's power." She slumped over even more if possible. "I failed. He trapped me."

"Izumi!" Mitsuki hissed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I could rebuild the clan, regain my honor! Why else would I do this?" Izumi cried out and stood abruptly. She kicked the bars with force, and Mitsuki slipped backwards.

Izumi slid down the wall and muttered to herself, and Mitsuki realized that although Izumi was here, Mitsuki was all alone.

* * *

Hiroomi flipped through pages rapidly, desperate to find anything that could help them. After being calmed down by Akihito, he knew that charging in blindly would do nothing. Before, they had Izumi's help to seal off the head. This time they didn't. Plus, if Tohru was active again...what had happened to Izumi?

Besides him, Akihito and Mirai were also researching ways to kill the witch. When Hiroomi had told them of the news, all the blood had drained out of Akihito's face as he looked at Mirai's scarred back.

Hiroomi never wanted either of his friends to go through that hell again. Never again.

Mirai squealed. "Here, here. Hiroomi, look!"

Hiroomi peered over her shoulder and his eyes widened. "This is a spell to kill witches. It requires a few difficult ingredients, things we can most likely get from Ayaka, but..." He looked to Akihito.

"What is it?"

"It requires blood from a half-demon. A lot of it."

Akihito paused but eventually nodded. He looked to Mirai who was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. "I'll be okay," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Let's do it," he said to Hiroomi. Hiroomi bit his lip and gave his friend a curt nod.

He could only hope this would go well. He was going to get Mitsuki back, one way or another.

* * *

Anger flashed in Izumi's eyes at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Mitsuki froze as she saw him again.

Tohru.

"Hello, Mitsuki-chan," he said pleasantly, an eerie smile on his face. "Long time no see."

"You stay away from me," Mitsuki hissed, backing up toward the wall.

Tohru clicked his tongue. "That just won't do. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Monster!" Izumi screeched. It was clear being imprisoned was taking a toll on her. "I demand you let us out!"

Tohru threw back his head and laughed. "You demand me? Don't you remember? Your little binding rite didn't work." His eyes were cold and dull. "You won't be demanding anything of me, you little bitch."

Izumi's face contorted with fury, and she kicked the bars again.

Tohru chuckled. "Not being able to use your powers is such a pain, isn't it? I'm sure you're finding that to be true as well, Mitsuki-chan. Or maybe..." He inched closer to her cell. "You're enjoying being so close to me?"

Mitsuki shivered, and she willed herself not to shed tears.

Tohru snorted and backed away. "You may be afraid now, but you'll learn. You'll learn to love me." Mitsuki couldn't even say anything. His eyes were wild and frightening. She could barely breathe. "That's all for now. I'll be back later."

As the sounds of his footsteps became softer and softer, Mitsuki gasped and tears escaped her.

"Hiroomi, please come find us," she whispered.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait. I'll try to get the next one out faster.


	3. Chapter 2

There Hiroomi was, smiling at her so gently. Stroking her face as she woke up. Kissing her so softly.

And then reality hit.

Mitsuki awoke with a gasp, sitting up rapidly. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember where she was when she felt the cold granite underneath her fingertips.

That's right, she was still here. Still Tohru's prisoner.

She had no idea how long she had been here. It had definitely been more than a week. At the fourth day, she had succumbed and started eating the food Tohru had so "graciously" provided.

"Good morning," Tohru murmured, an all too happy grin on his face. "How did you sleep?"

Mitsuki stayed silent, swallowing heavily. Fuck, she could smell him from here. He smelled of blood and disease. She held back a shiver and moved away from him, pressing herself against the wall.

"There's no need to be afraid," Tohru chuckled. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know that." He unlocked her cell and walked in. Mitsuki held back tears and shook her head. Izumi next to her was standing, holding her breath. "To earn your favor, I'm doing something…nice for you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Mitsuki whimpered as he grabbed her arm, hoisting her to her feet. He walked her over to Izumi's cell and threw her in, Izumi catching Mitsuki's exhausted body. He closed the door and locked it once more. "You two sisters have fun catching up." He walked down the hallway, and Mitsuki began to cry.

Izumi stroked her sister's hair. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay."

* * *

It had been weeks. Hiroomi was growing frustrated. In the end, he couldn't protect Mitsuki. He couldn't protect her from anything.

Akihito came up to Hiroomi.

"Aya's found them. We need to move quickly."

Hiroomi's mouth went dry. "Them?"

"Yeah. Izumi's there too."

Hiroomi went white. Tohru had them both. He had captured his remaining family. "Tell me where," he rasped, and Akihito nodded.

"Come on, man. Let's calm down and make a plan first."

* * *

Izumi and Mitsuki heard the clacking of Tohru's shoes.

"He's coming," Mitsuki whispered hurriedly.

"It's okay," Izumi murmured, clutching Mitsuki to her. "I won't let anything happen to you." She bit her lip. "This is my fault. Awakening him from the seal made him even more unstable than he already was." Her grip on Mitsuki tightened. "I swear I won't-"

"You won't what?" Tohru's voice was eerily high-pitched and squeaky with a hint of a growl. He let out a creepy giggle. "You won't let anything happen to her?" He opened the cell and tore Mitsuki from Izumi's arms. "THINK AGAIN."

"Izumi!" Mitsuki cried out. Izumi leapt into action and grabbed Mitsuki's arm, engaging them into a tug of war.

"Don't touch her," Izumi said lowly, but Tohru pinned Izumi to the wall with his magic.

"I've been more than patient," he growled, and Mitsuki could smell his putrid breath. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, and she whimpered as Tohru dragged his tongue up her neck.

"Nononono-"

"It's time, Mitsuki-chan," Tohru whispered. "Time for you to become mine."

While he was distracted, Izumi gathered enough strength to push away Tohru's magic and ram against Tohru's body, pinning him to the floor with her body. She got one good hit in before Tohru threw her off with a grunt. Forgetting about Mitsuki, he lunged at Izumi, cackling wildly. He hit her again and again.

Mitsuki forgot her fear, tears still streaming down her face. She tackled Tohru from behind and shoved him against the bars. She hit him square at the scar that connected his body and head, and he coughed up blood, his eyes turning red.

He grabbed Mitsuki's wrists. "Enough! It's time for you to obey m-"

Tohru stilled, and his grip loosened. Mitsuki felt something wet splash at her feet. She looked down and saw a blood scythe stuck in Tohru's gut. "You wretched little-" Tohru grunted out, and Mitsuki teared up when she saw who was behind Mirai.

Hiroomi took the seal out of his pocket and stepped in front of Mitsuki. Tohru was trapped. Muttering under his breath, Hiroomi slapped the seal onto Tohru's forehead. "Everyone, step back!" he yelled. He covered Mitsuki, shielding her with his arm.

Tohru attempted to speak but all that came out were garbled words. "Curse… you…" he choked out, and sparks started shining from his mouth before his body turned into dust.

Mitsuki clung to Hiroomi, and he gathered in his arms.

"Mitsuki, let's go home."

* * *

The three siblings had all safely gathered at the Nase residence to rest. Well, before that…

Izumi was sitting across from them at the kitchen table, hands folded and expression stern. "It is my understanding that you two are…together."

Mitsuki flinched, but Hiroomi nodded. "It's true. I'm sorry."

Izumi waved her hand. "Enough." She exhaled deeply. "I don't like this," she said honestly. "It's not uncommon in our family, but it's…a bit strange, when it's your own siblings." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "That said…I'll just have to get used to it."

Mitsuki blinked rapidly in confusion. "What?"

"As long as you two are alive and safe, that's all I need." She was silent, and Hiroomi had to resist the urge to open his big mouth. "I know I haven't always been here, but I just want you two to be happy. I had a lot of time to think in that cell," she laughed awkwardly. "I've said my piece. I'm going to go to bed." She got up from her chair and started walking out of the kitchen.

Mitsuki turned around quickly. "O-onee-san!" Izumi stopped in her tracks. Mitsuki chewed on her lower lip. "Th-thank you."

Izumi smiled. "Good night, you two."

* * *

Upon hearing Izumi's door close, Mitsuki stood up abruptly and grabbed Hiroomi's wrist. She dragged him to his room despite his questions and slammed the door shut. Sighing heavily, she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his familiar scent, all too glad to be close to him again. "I missed you," she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry it took so long to find you," he croaked, and he embraced her fully, his head resting upon the crook of her shoulder.

Mitsuki shook her head quickly. "It doesn't matter, you found me," she cried. She kissed him fully on the lips, and Hiroomi reciprocate enthusiastically. They parted, and Hiroomi kissed away each falling tear. "Tohru – he – he-" Mitsuki's lips quivered. "I don't want to feel him anymore."

Hiroomi nodded. "Are you sure?"

Mitsuki kissed him and looked him straight in the eyes, showing that she was serious. "I'm sure."

"Okay."

He undressed her with care, every so often placing soft kisses on her body. Mitsuki wanted to hold him close to her, to feel him on every inch of her skin.

It was Hiroomi's turn, and Mitsuki watched intently as he undressed himself, baring himself to her. Mitsuki swallowed and gently moved their lips together.

Hiroomi laid Mitsuki down on the bed slowly and stroked her hip with his hand. Reaching up, he caressed a breast, and Mitsuki moaned when he caught a nipple in his mouth. He flicked a tongue over those hard peaks, and he felt himself grow harder as Mitsuki arched against him. He traced a finger above her mound, and she twitched in anticipation underneath him. He finally reached between her folds to tease her clit, and Mitsuki whimpered at his touch. "Hiroomi, please," she begged. "I need you."

"Are you ready?"

"Trust me, I'm ready."

Hiroomi rolled on the condom and placed himself at her entrance. Pushing in, he squeezed his eyes shut. She was tight after a few weeks, and she was definitely feeling it by the way she was cringing.

"It's okay, baby," he murmured. "I'll make it better.

Thrusting slowly, he brought a hand between them and stroked between her soft folds. She inhaled sharply as his thrusts quickened.

"Hiroomi," she sighed.

Neither of them lasted long. Mitsuki came undone first, tightening around Hiroomi and crying out his name. Hiroomi came second, spilling into the condom with a groan, burying his face into Mitsuki's shoulder.

Hiroomi was careful not to crush Mitsuki and lied by her side, stroking her back comfortingly. Mitsuki turned around and snuggled up to Hiroomi.

"I'm home," she whispered.

Hiroomi smiled. "Welcome back."

* * *

That's pretty much it. Next chapter is an epilogue and will be uploaded tomorrow.

I really wanted to show a rushed yet gentle sex scene? One that would bring comfort in a soft way.

I mainly wanted to draw up a conclusion on Izumi and Mitsuki's relationship and Tohru's demise. This story is in no way necessary to the first, and it's definitely a bit rushed. I enjoyed writing it nonetheless, and I hope you guys can give me some feedback!

Thank you

~mocha


	4. Epilogue

Mitsuki's eyes fluttered open.

There Hiroomi was, smiling at her gently. She smiled back. He stroked her face as she fully awakened, thumb on her cheek. Mitsuki leaned forward, and they kissed warmly.

It had been months since Tohru's death. Mitsuki still had nightmares sometimes, but she could no longer feel him. The youmu were settling down as his presence was finally dissipating.

Although Izumi had left a couple weeks after coming back, Mitsuki was glad that she had reconnected with her sister. Though things would never be perfect, this was enough.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiroomi asked, head resting on his arm. Mitsuki shook her head with a smile.

"I'm just happy," she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

That's the end. Thank you for reading. This concludes everything to do with Touch. I probably won't be writing another fic with this pairing, but y'never know. Thanks for sticking with me, and happy reading!

~mocha


End file.
